Rosalie Girardin
This is a character belongs to Lava. Family and Relationships Family Rosalie is the first-born child of Yvette Girardin and Jonathon Maxwell. The British man had fallen in love with the french woman shortly after meeting her in Spring of 1844. They moved to Amboise, France where they decided to raise a family. Rosalie took her mother's last name after being born in 1848. Six years later, Aline Maxwell was born, taking her father's name. They were not a very close-knit family, but they got along well. Rosalie was raised with the expectations of being a perfect role model for Aline, while the younger sister was spoiled and allowed to do as she wished. However, Rosalie did her best to help raise her sister, although her stubborn personality and quick-temperedness occasionally raised issues. Romantic Relationship Throughout her life, Rosalie had never really been introduced to the idea of romantic involvement, so the thought of it isn't too welcome in her mind. Rosalie is generally disinterested in getting to know people well at all, so she has difficulty fathoming being completely involved with one. Friends Although she has traveled much and seen many places, Rosalie is an independent woman who enjoys her solitude. The most social interaction she encountered before meeting Chloe was drunken conversations in taverns. She has difficulty relating to people, so she was unable to make any true friends until meeting the Chronos Society. In fact, the closest she had was a kind stranger saying, "Thank you, friend." Language Jonathon Maxwell was a born and raised pure Brit, and as such his native language is English. However, through his travels he learned to speak French very well, although he could not read or write it. When he met Yvette Girardin at a tavern in Arles, she could not speak any English beyond simple greetings. That night he proposed not only marriage, but also that he teach her English. She happily agreed. Raised by these different backgrounds, Rosalie and Aline were taught both French and English, although their primary tongues were French. Rosalie quickly mastered English and moved on to German, although she abandoned it after the massacre. Aline, still young, even at the time of the massacre, still had much to learn and was not very good with English. Job and Weapons Job Description Rosalie pilots and controls the airship for The Chronos Society, and has also trained to aid with slaying should the need arise. She isn't as suited for combat as the others may be, but she still knows how to get a job done. Gun Preference None- she works poorly with any type of gun. However, she always keeps one on her. Other Weapon Preference Chloe introduced her to whips, and Rosalie has not turned to any other weapon since. However, she may also wield small blades, daggers, or other weapons that could either serve as close-range weapons or could be thrown. Backstory Overview Rosalie grew up in the small but lively town of Amboise, often playing in the Loire River. A shy, but kind child, she had no need to learn any combative skills nor did she have a need to learn about the underworld – that is, until she witnessed werewolves savagely killing her parents. The 14-year-old fled, narrowly escaping a complete massacre in her town. As she ran, she encountered a strange airship nearby, and, with no other means of escape, she clumsily attempted to pilot it. Discovering a knack for flying, Rosalie was barely successful in fleeing. She spent the next six years training as a slayer and working to master flying. At this age, she joined the Chronos Society and became the captain of the airship Iliad. Although she worked diligently, Rosalie never managed to be a truly successful fighter, so she concentrated on flying, although she still wields her whip and a at all times. Amboise Massacre brb Meeting Chloe Stuff here later. Related Articles *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Fiction) Category:The Chronos Society